phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Suddenly Suzy
" |image = Suddenly Suzy.jpg |caption = Suzy being nice to Candace by giving her paper dolls. |season = 2 |production = 221b |broadcast = 88 |story = Martin Olson May Chan |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Antoine Guilbaud |director = Jay Lender Robert F. Hughes |us = February 26, 2010 |international = January 27, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) |xd = February 13, 2010 |pairedwith = "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Candace panics when she inadvertently agrees to babysit Jeremy's little sister Suzy but to her surprise, Suzy is docile in the absence of her brother, saying that when Jeremy isn't around, she's "off the clock." The two of them bond and Suzy shows Candace how to get Phineas and Ferb to bust themselves. Meanwhile, the boys build a replica of Niagara Falls in their backyard with the intention of riding over the falls in a barrel. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Dr. Doofenshmirtz decides to increase his carbon footprint, (though he doesn't know what that is), by inventing a Carbon Footprint-inator. Episode Summary Candace is talking to a paper mache version of Jeremy in her room when Jeremy actually calls her. He asks her to look after Suzy, since his parents aren't home and he got called into work. Candace, in a love-induced daze, agreed without really listening to him; she realizes her mistake only after he hangs up. Candace rushes to ask Linda for advice, but Linda only sees it as a babysitting job for Candace. Linda then proceeds to the store to get a replacement part for the sprinkler, comparing it to Niagara Falls in front of Phineas and Ferb. Ferb tells Phineas that Niagara Falls is a huge attraction for daredevils, which gets Phineas thinking. Candace, in preparation for Suzy's visit, removes anything even remotely dangerous from the house, and greets them wearing a large foam suit. Suzy asks Candace if she wants to have fun, and Candace fears the worst, though Suzy does nothing harmful. Suzy then tells Candace she only humiliates her as a means to control her brother. Candace is amazed by this ability, and when Suzy learns that Candace cannot control her brothers, she considers this unacceptable and declares that they are going to the backyard! Meanwhile, Major Monogram and Carl are unshaven as they warn Perry that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has NOT bought anything in bulk from the internet, which concerns them. Doofenshmirtz is interested in increasing his own carbon footprint; he doesn't know what that means, so he builds himself a large carbon foot made by carbon paper saved from the 70's. He traps Perry by tying him up in giant shoelaces. Phineas and Ferb are busy making a replica Niagara Falls in their backyard, with the assistance of Buford, Baljeet and Isabella. Buford is chewing Tuff Gum, a super-strong gum chewed only by bullies. When Suzy comes out, she asks, "What'cha doin'?", to Isabella's annoyance. Using her usual sweetness, she has the boys give her a glass of lemonade. Candace is in awe of Suzy's skill, and after being coached by Suzy, tries to get the boys to bust themselves. She starts by imitating Suzy's method (wide-eyed and smiling widely), but it makes Phineas uncomfortable. She gives up and asks Phineas to call their mother himself, which he thinks is a great idea. He borrows Candace's cell phone to call Linda, convincing her to come home. Linda receives the call in a store, at first believing it's Candace. She's astounded when she hears Phineas's voice, talking about his and Ferb's Big Ideas the way Candace usually does. After they hang up, Linda shakes her cell phone in her hand and grunts, "I curse the day these things were invented!" The boys try out the waterfall ride, with Isabella and Baljeet in the barrel. Isabella tells Buford to leave his gum on the side as it is a choking hazard. Buford later jumps into the pool at the bottom, landing on Baljeet. Candace is excited at the prospect of the boys busting themselves. Everyone rushes out to greet Mom as she gets home. Doofenshmirtz takes his carbon foot out via his dirigible. When Perry frees himself, he lunges at Doofenshmirtz, but he flies out a sliding window in the blimp. Instead, he follows by becoming a truck driver of a banana truck to the tune of Alabama Bound. Doofenshmirtz first tries to stomp on the waterfall the boys built, but it sticks to the bottom of his foot thanks to Buford's gum. Complaining that nature always gets stuck to the bottom of feet, he shakes it off, causing it to crash into a spring water bottling plant. Doofenshmirtz's second attempt to destroy nature is foiled as Perry dumps his giant banana on top of his truck on the ground. The carbon foot slips on the peel, swings around and crashes through the top of his blimp. Linda fixes the broken sprinkler in the backyard, which had been feeding the waterfall earlier, and offers Phineas and his friends some pie. Candace, upset at being foiled, blames Suzy, who responds lightly that "Results may vary." Jeremy returns to the backyard, prompting Suzy to once more embarrass Candace, asking her to hold the hose and then turning it on, wetting Candace's hair. Candace sighs and says, "Guess we're back on the clock." Transcript Songs *''Tuff Gum'' *''Regular Gum'' *''Busted Conga'' (instrumental) *''Alabama Bound'' End Credits A repeat of Alabama Bound Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today!/Hey, where's Perry? The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? By Isabella: By Suzy: By Candace: Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry lays on the grass and it flips for a second to a bunny in a patch of snow, then it flips again and Perry appears in his lair. Evil Jingles Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and Doofenshmirtz Carbon Footprint Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode may happen before "Perry Lays an Egg" because Major Monogram has facial hair that is obviously real. *The "Tuff Gum" jingle is heard 3 times, and one parody, "Regular Gum". *This episode implies that Suzy does not love Jeremy at all and only loves the control she has over him. *Carl plays the Perry the Platypus theme on his one whisker. *Phineas asks Ferb for some gum. This time, Ferb complies. ("Thaddeus and Thor ") Production Information *The episode was aired first in Latin America (January 27, 2010) on Disney Channel entitled "De Pronto, Suzy" (Suddenly Suzy). *Alyson Stoner posted a video of her recording session for this episode and "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" on YouTube.Phineas & Ferb Recording Session International Premieres *January 27, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) *March 24, 2010 (Disney XD Spain) *September 11, 2010 (Disney XD Scandinavia) Errors * When Phineas ask his friends about making a trial run on the Niagara Falls, Buford's shorts turn black instead of brown. * Buford put his gum on the side of the Niagara Falls hose, but when Dr. Doofenshmirtz picks it up with his giant carbon foot it's on top of the hose. * When Doofenshmirtz hits Niagara Falls, it should have been crushed, because earlier in the episode, Ferb throws a rock all the way to the top of it, then Phineas says, "...Even though I know that's paper-mache, that's still an impressive throw." * When Suzy drinks her lemonade, the lemonade didn't get less. * Though the Nagging Wife mentions to her husband that he walked away from a "profitable miniature golf franchise" (seen in "Put That Putter Away"), he is clearly not exactly the same person as seen in that episode (having gone from an Irish-Scottish appearance to a plainer-looking man in glasses). She may be referring to an opportunity to invest with the Irish-Scottish owner in Little Duffer's that he declined. * When Perry drives the truck, the camera faces on its feet and when the camera faces Perry slowly, Perry's hat is not the fedora but the worker's hat that he didn't wear at first. * When Jeremy and Suzy come to Candace's house, Candace wears a big pajama set. But when Suzy in the house, Candace wears her normal suit. * When Perry sticks his arm back in the banana truck, his sunburn is gone. * When Doofenshmirtz hits the Banana smoosh with the carbon footprint, Perry is driving the truck. A few seconds later, when everyone walks into the backyard, Perry is already there. * After Phineas and Ferb ride Niagara Falls, they were soaked. However, when mom got home a few seconds later, they were completely dry. Continuity *Once again Isabella expresses annoyance when other people use her catchphrase, First was ("Out of Toon"). *Candace's shrine to Jeremy appears in the beginning ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). *Major Monogram appears to be trying to grow a beard. In "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" he is seen in the future with a beard. *Doofenshmirtz gives the reason for why he hates nature. ("I Scream, You Scream ") *The man who gives Perry the truck is the same man who gives Phineas and Ferb the things they need for their rollercoaster in the episode of the same name. Allusions *The title may be a parody of the song Suddenly Seymour from Little Shop of Horrors. A more direct allusion may be the 1990s sitcom Suddenly Susan, staring Brooke Shields. *Carbon paper is a type of paper (which, as Dr. Doofenshmirtz points out, is no longer used that much) which is placed in between two sheets of paper to create a copy of the original document as it is being written, from which the term "carbon copy" originates. Doofenshmirtz is taking literally the phrase "carbon footprint," which actually represents the amount of carbon dioxide emitted by a household or corporation. Reducing carbon footprints is a major part of the environmental movement popularized by Albert Gore and others in the late 2000s. *Niagara Falls is a large waterfall stationed between two towns sharing that name in New York and Ontario, Canada. Jumping Niagara Falls- especially in a barrel- is a popular stunt both in reality and fiction. *The mudflaps on Perry's truck mimic a popular mudflap design depicting the Warner Bros. character Yosemite Sam brandishing two guns with the inscription "Back Off!" *"Tuff Gum" may reference the popular sports gum "Quech Gum." *''Hancock'' - The manner by which the brute stopped the commuter train with his thumb in the Tuff Gum ad was reminiscent to how John Hancock halted a freight train in the film. *When Carl is making music by plucking the hair on his face, it may be a reference to the film adaptation of The Cat in the Hat, where, in one scene, the Cat plays a tune on his whiskers. *The "Mr. Banana" company was based on the same company in Kim Possible, where Monique works. *'Caterpillar, Incorporated' - Perry's trucker cap says, "PLAT." The color scheme of the logo and style of the letters resembles the classic CAT trucker cap. *The song Alabama Bound may be a parody of the song East Bound and Down from the movie Smokey and the Bandit. Trivia *This is the first time Suzy is nice to Candace and explains the reason for her usual bad treatment of her control of Jeremy. *This is the first episode that Phineas orders his mom to do something like Candace. *The mountain that was built by Phineas and Ferb resembles the mountain seen in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". *The shop-owner and his wife from "Leave the Busting to Us!" return. They also mention the golf course from "Put That Putter Away". *Major Monogram's bobble-head outfit is the same worn by the dancers during "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". *The bunny in the snow patch is the same as the one seen in "Leave the Busting to Us!" *When Perry enters his lair the bunny resembles Dennis from the episode "No More Bunny Business". *When Candace says "yes", the way she says it is reminiscent of the Mexican/Jewish photographer from "Picture This". *Fourth time we see Phineas in his swimsuit ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "The Lake Nose Monster" & "Hide and Seek") *Second time a "Half Nelson" is mentioned. First was "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". *Mr. Miggins makes a third appearance, ("I, Brobot" & "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C."). Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Kari Wahlgren as Suzy *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Jennifer L. Hughes as Farmer's Wife *Corey Burton as Farmer References es:De Pronto, Suzy pt-br:De Repente Susan pl:Opiekunka do dziecka Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Suzy Johnson Category:S